Harry Potter e as Armas de Hogwarts
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter, depois dos acontecimentos do ano passado começa a sonhar com os Fundadores. Juntando o seu dom e o poder que ele encerra dentro de si, Harry tem que encontrar as Armas dos Fundadores para impedir Voldmort de tomar o Mundo Mágico, mais uma
1. Capitulo I

Dia 31 de Julho. Dia de muito calor, mesmo às 11:00 horas da noite. Estamos em Privet Drive, nº 4. Aqui nesta casa(diga-se de passagem horrível), no andar de cima, dorme um rapaz. Ele se chama Harry James Potter. Harry tem 14 anos, mas vai fazer 15 dentro de poucos minutos. Harry não é normal. Ele é um bruxo. Um Bruxo que acaba de concluir o 4º ano na Escola de Feitiçaria e Buxaria (ou é trocado?) de Hogwarts. Deixemos as apresentações de lado e passemos à História.   
  
Harry está a passar mais umas "maravilhosas" férias com os Durslley's. Tia Petúnia continua com a mesma cara de cavalo, Duddley pesa o mesmo que um cachalote (150kg ou mais) e o Tio Vernon com a mesma cara de porco. Mas isso não intressa…  
  
Harry está a dormir. Na verdade ele está a sonhar com o maior bruxo das Trevas...O bruxo que matou seus pais e andava atrás dele... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-pronuciado... Lord Voldmort .  
  
i" Harry está numa casa enorme. Parece uma mansão. Entra. Anda pelos corredores vazios, como se estivesse a ser guiado pelas suas pernas. No fundo dum corredor vê uma porta. Uma escura e grande porta. A porta está encostada. Espreita lá para dentro. Vê um grande circulo de homens de capuz. No meio deles está o mais alto. A cicatriz de Harry dispara em dor. Cai no chão. A dor fica mais leve e com muita dificuldade Harry consegue ouvir a conversa.  
  
-Sim... As Quatro Armas. Lança, Punhal, Espada e Arco. Tenho que as ter em meu poder. Não posso deixar aquele pivete apanha-las antes de mim. Nem ele nem Dumbledore.  
  
-Milord se quiserdes, meu filho poderá dar-me informações sobre o Potter.  
  
-Sim, Malfoy. O teu filho é muito parecido contigo, apesar de sentir nele rebeldia.  
  
-Pode deixar, senhor. Dele cuido eu.  
  
-Está bem.  
  
-VIVA AO LORD DAS TREVAS.- disse Malfoy conjurando o feitiço que faz aparecer a Marca Negra./i  
  
A cicatriz explode novamente em dor. E Harry acorda todo suado. "Mais uma vez" pensa Harry. Olha para o relógio. 12:15. Já tinha 15 anos. Foi olhar o estado da cicatriz. Abriu o armário. Olhou a cicatriz. Estava normal,mas estava muito vermelha. Ia fechar a porta, quando se lembra. Desde o 4º ano que não se olhava no espelho. Estava mais alto. E também tinha musculos bem definidos, graças ao Quadribol. Os cabelos desarrumados e negros como sempre e os olhos muito verdes. Fechou a porta, virou-se e viu 7 corujas. Entre as quais Hedwigs.  
  
Harry apanhou as cartas das corujas e deu-lhes água. Começou a ler as cartas. A primeira era de Ron. O seu eterno amigo.  
  
"i Oi Harry  
  
Feliz Aniversário! Não é todo o dia que se faz 15 anos, pois não? Mamãe tá pedindo para te dar as noticias de toda a gente. Ela está bem.Preocupadissíma com você, por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem. Papai foi promovido, tanto que entra mais dinheiro cá em casa. Percy também está ajudando... Mas acho que ele anda muito Crouch-izado. Mas mesmo assim manda alguma coisa.   
  
A mãe mandou uma carta ao Dumbledore a perguntar quando podias vir e ele disse que podias vir amanhã... Passar o mês inteiro aqui com agente.. Não é demais??? Vamos te buscar às 4 da tarde, quer queiras quer não.   
  
Eu não tenjo é tido muitas noticías da Mione... Será que ela foi na Bulgária ter com o Krum? Não que me esteja importando, mas é que simplesmente ele não é bom para ela./i  
  
- Não sei, não.- disse Harry dando um sorriso malicioso   
  
"Ah!Ia esquecendo da Ginny! Ela tá muito bonita! Tá grande...Tô parecendo um irmãr babado, não? Mas é sério! Acho que ela agora que mesmo dar nas vistas em Hogwarts. Ela tem recebido umas cartas anonimas e não deixa ninguém se aproximar do quarto dela quando as lê.Estou achando esquesito isso...Aliás! Ela at+e está me pedindo para mandar anexado uma carta dela. Pronto acho que é só isso.   
  
Espero que goste do presente.  
  
Beijos  
  
Ron "/i  
  
  
  
O presente que Ron lhe mandou era o fato de apanhador dos Chudlley Cannons.  
  
- Fanático como sempre. Porque será que ele não muda de Clube??? Pelo o que ele me conta os Chudlley estão horríveis este ano.  
  
Pegou a segunda carta de Pichí e era realmente de Ginny. Dizia:  
  
" i Olá Harry.  
  
Já deves ter lido a carta do meu irmão. Ele está muito preocupado se a Mione vem ou não. Acho que até mais do que se tu vens. Ai tem coisa./i  
  
-Se tem.  
  
i" Quando vieres temos que arranjar um plano para os juntar. Sempre que falo nela o Ron fica sempre todo vermelho. Estou mandado a carta para te desejar um feliz aniversário e que gostes do presente  
  
Big Beijos  
  
Ginny Weasley /i "  
  
O presente era um cachecol preto com um raio verde. Muito bonito.  
  
Seguiu-se a carta de Siríus, o presente era um livro. Harry achou esquesito, já que o padrinho não era de leituras. Mas mudou logo de ideias. O livro chamava-se  
  
"Diário da Vida dos Marotos: Desde o príncipio ao fim" Vinha com um pequeno bilhete:  
  
i"Espero que gostes. Conta tudo o que eu e o pai faziamos em Hogwarts. Até como os teus pais começaram a gostar um do outro. Sim, porque eles eram com cão e gata. Mas não digo mais nada, para isso lê!".  
  
Beijos Sírios "/i  
  
-Que fixe!!!- exclamou Harry  
  
Depois foi a carta de Hagrid que tinha mandado um bolo feito por ele  
  
A carta de Mione:  
  
" Querido Harry  
  
Como tu estás. Eu estou bem. Ande ia viajar com os meus pais pela Europa. Mas o país que mais gostei foi sem dúvida Portugal. Aquilo é lindo. A Torre de Belém ,os Jerónimos e principalmente as pessoas. Nossa Harry... Elas são muito simpáticas e amáveis. Comprei um montão de livros. Sabes mais uma coisa? SOU MONITORA!!!!  
  
FINALMENTE!!!!!  
  
Ah! Eu vou para a casa do Rony. Ele só me está esperando na 2ª semana de Agosto, mas consegui convencer os meus pais e eles deixaram. Também fui visitar o Victor. Ele vive numa Mansão! Passei lá um fim-de-semana e gostei muito. Ele tem uma irmã, sabia? É a Anne. É muito simpactiaca e é do 6º ano em Durmtang.Te vejo n'A Toca  
  
Beijos da sua amiga  
  
"Mione"   
  
E o presente era um livro  
  
" Quadribol em Hogwarts: Equipas, Jogadores e Campeonatos"   
  
- Que interessante.  
  
E a carta de Hogwarts:  
  
" Prezado Srº Potter  
  
Venho informa-lhe de que o ano lectivo em Hogwarts vai começar em 1 de Setembro.  
  
O Expesso de Hogwarts partirá às 11:00, na estação de King's Cross.   
  
Aproveitamos para mandar anexado a lista de materiais.  
  
  
  
A Vice-Directora  
  
Minevera Mcgonagal".   
  
Harry guardou as cartas e os presentes e foi dormir , numa rara noite sem sonhos.  
  
No dia seguinte Harry acordou com os gritos da tia Petúnia.  
  
-ACORDA, MOLEQUE!!!! Acorda, seu Preguiçoso.!!!! Vamos, Já! ! !  
  
-Sim, tia.- disse Harry levantando-se da cama.   
  
Era terça-feira. Hoje os Weasley' s viriam busca-lo e ele ainda não perguntara aos Dursley's se podia ir. Mas isso se arranjava...  
  
Desceu para a cozinha. Quando lá chegou viu o mesmo de todas as manhãs. Duddley a comer que nem o porco que ele era, Tio Vernon a ler o mesmo jornal de sempre e tia Petúnia a ver os que os vizinhos andavam a fazer. Sentou-se e começou a comer o seu miserável pequeno-almoço. Pão já duro com sumo de laranja já feito no dia anterior. Então lembrou-se:  
  
- Tio Vernon...  
  
- Diz moleque.  
  
-Hoje uns amigos meus de Hog...ups...da minha escola vêem me buscar para ir passar o resto das férias com eles.  
  
-Aqueles amigos esquesitos?Aqueles que me estragaram a chaminé? NEM PENSAR!!!  
  
-Então simplesmente mando uma carta ao meu padrinho a dizer que vocês não me deixam ir e ele próprio vem em buscar.  
  
-O teu padrinho?! - o troque de Harry havia funcionado! Aa cara de Vernon Dursley tornara-se branca  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Pronto. Podes ir então. Mas nada de cá pores os pés até ao próximo verão.  
  
-Farei isso com todo o prazer.- e foi arrumar as coisas.  
  
Á tarde:  
  
Dez para as quatro, cinco para as quatro, três para as quatro um, para as quatro. 30 segundos...20...10...5...0 Quatro horas.  
  
Já passavam 5 minutos das quatro, e os Weasley' s ainda não tinham chegado.   
  
"iQue se passará?"/i Pensou Harry. Mas nem deu para acabar o pensamento quando ouviu a porta.  
  
-Toc, toc, toc..(foi o melhor que me veio à cabeça)- Ouviu-se.  
  
Harry foi abrir. Quando abriu viu o Sr. Weasley, com o seu cabelo vermelho flamejante e uma menina. "Mas que menina", pensou Harry. A menina era alta, mas mais baixa do que Harry. Tinha cabelo vermelho e tinha o corpo bem desenvolvido. Só mais tarde é que se apercebeu que era Ginny.  
  
- Olá Harry. Tudo bem? - Disse Ginny.  
  
- Olá. Sim tá tudo bem. E contigo?  
  
- Também.  
  
- Ora bem, Harry... Vamos?- Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.  
  
-Sim. Tchau.- disse Harry para os Dursley's , o qual não foi respondido.  
  
-  
  
A viagem de carro correu normal. Quando chegaram à Toca Harry sentiu-se novamente em casa.   
  
- HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Ouviu-se Ron gritar.- Que bom que você chegou! Pensei que ia dar em doido com os gêmeos só a encher o meu saco.. Pelo menos contigo eles não me fazem nada.  
  
-Só por isso???  
  
-Claro que não... Ele estava a morrer de saudades tuas. Estava sempre a queixar-se "iO Harry, nunca mais vem"/i para cá e para lá, mas com uns quantos "iAhhh, Mione nunca mais chega/i". Né Roniquinho???- disse Ginny dando um sorriso malicioso para o irmão  
  
-Ah, cala a boca Ginny. Anda Harry... A minha mãe deve estar doidinha para te ver.   
  
Quando chegou foi o mesmo de sempre.  
  
-Harry querido! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bem vindo.  
  
-Obrigada, Sra. Weasley.   
  
-Ora, não tens de quê.  
  
Da Sra. Weasley seguram-se o Percy,que continuava formal como sempre, e dos gémeos.  
  
-Olá Harry. - Disse George  
  
-Pois, olá Harry - Disse Fred.  
  
-Olá, para os dois.  
  
George falou no ouvido de Harry:  
  
- Não te preocupes. Não tarde muito ele vai receber o fato. - disse George olhando para Rony, que estava à porta de casa..  
  
- Que bom.- sorriu Harry.  
  
-NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!! RONY, VEM VER ISTO!!!!  
  
-O que é Ginny???.. EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!  
  
-Que foi?- pergunta Harry - Mas é a ... é a MIONE!!!- disse Harry sem grande surpresa. Mione havia avisado-o na carta.  
  
-Mione??? O que tu estás a fazer aqui??  
  
-Resolvi fazer uma surpresa. ;-P  
  
-E que surpresa, hein Mione! Era só para tu vires na próxima semana.  
  
-Como vos disse Ginny, resolvi vir mais cedo e fazer uma surpresa. Não gostaram????  
  
-Claro que sim. Principalmente o nosso Rony aqui. Não é?  
  
-*-_-* Cala-te Ginny.  
  
-Ora essa... Então não é verdade???  
  
-Olha que eu não respondo pelos meus actos...  
  
-É melhor você se calar Ginny. Kuando ele fala assim é porque está a ficar realmente chateado.  
  
-É. Acho que tem razão - e deu um lindo sorriso, k fez com que Harry se sentiu a corar.  
  
-Vamos para casa.  
  
-É vamos.   
  
E foram.  
  
Chegados lá foi a correria de sempre.Abraço pra lá, abraço pra cá.   
  
À noite a Sra. Weasley fez um jantar especial. Macarrão, carne e muitas outras coisas deleciosas. Depois de jantar houve ainda uma outra surpresa:Carlinhos e Gui apareceram. Eram para vir para o jantar, mas não os deixaram vir mais cedo. Foi mais abraço pra cá e pra lá. Depois fizeram uma fogueira e começaram a contar histórias de terror, das quais Ginny morria de medo.  
  
E foram-se deitar. E Harry dormiu a pensar, que esta sim, era a sua casa...  
  
  
  
i"- Que é isso Helga??? Alguma razão especial para esta reunião??? - perguntou um homem, xamado Godric Griffindor.  
  
-Na verdade, ñ é por mim, mas sim por Rowena... Ela vez uma previsão...  
  
-Uma previsão??? Que tipo de previsão???  
  
-Ela ñ m disse,apenas me disse que precisamos guardar as nossas armas num sitio seguro...  
  
-Mas porquê???  
  
-Eu ñ sei... ela ñ me disse... Mas apesar das previsões dela ñ serem muito nítidas, ele diz que conseguiu ver cada pormenor dela.  
  
-Mas será que podemos confiar nela'??? Ela ñ é assim muito experiente nas coisas de previsões...  
  
-Mas é claro que sim, ela é a minha MELHOR AMIGA!!!!  
  
-Ok, ok, ok... Finge que eu ñ falei isto  
  
-Mas falaste Godric.../i  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-ATAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!ATAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Capitulo II

Harry acordou com o chamado da Sr.ª Weasley:  
  
-Harry, querido acorde... Tá na hora...  
  
Harry levantou-se, pôs os óculos e se sentou na cama. Tentou lembrar-se do sonho... Ah sim, no início previsões, armas, e depois o inicio duma discussão k mais parecia ser de casal. O mais esquisito era k ele ouviu nomes como Helga, Rowena e Godric... Já os tinha ouvido falar neles...  
  
Rony, k estava ao seu lado perguntou se ele estava bem. "Claro, não foi nada. Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço" Se ouviu dizer.   
  
Vestiram-se e foram para a cozinha. Quando chegaram, ficaram de boca aberta. Harry por causa de Ginny e Rony… bem... Por causa de Mione.   
  
Ginny estava vestida com mini-saia e blusão vermelho, blusa preta, collants até às coxas pretos e pa acabar o visual uns ténis vermelhos.  
  
Mione estava com uma saia creme até ao joelhos, camisola vermelha com um gatinho e botas de cano alto até ao joelho. Podia-se dizer k estavam no mínimo espectaculares. Mione reparou k estavam a olha-las de olhos esbugalhados, riu-se e disse:  
  
-Olha Ginny, parece k nunca viram duas raparigas vestidas para irem as compras.  
  
Ginny k até então estava a ajudar a mãe a por os pratos na mesa, virou-se. Olhou olhos nos olhos para Harry. Harry sentia-se indefeso... Ginny olhava para ele como se o conseguisse ler. Olhou para Mione e disse:  
  
-Como eles nos tão a olhar axo k nos axaram bonitas. Devo dizer k também tão giros. - deu um sorriso lindo i"Nossa, que sorriso lindo/i"- Não axas Mione???  
  
-Axo sim... Tão muito bonitos. Acho k dá serem os nossos pares sem passarmos vergonha no Beco Diagonal.  
  
-Pares??- disse Rony sentando-se na mesa.  
  
-Sim! Não vos dissemos???(sorriso malicioso) Hoje no Beco, tu vais ser par comigo e o Harry com a Ginny. A Srª. Weasley deixou nós fazermos as nossas compras sozinhos... Por isso.... PREPAREM-SE!!!!!!  
  
-Meu Deus!!!! Vão fazer-nos ver roupa atrás de roupa no Beco!  
  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-  
  
No Beco Diagonal:   
  
Harry e Ginny estavam a se dar muito bem, ao contrário de Rony e Mione que só estavam a discutir. Harry sentia-se observado mas ñ ligou mt a isso.... Entraram na Flourish & Blotts para comprar os livros, quando Harry viu uma pessoa muito pouco agradável: Draco Malfoy  
  
-Ora, ora se não é o grande e famoso Harry Potter com os pobretões, e a sangue- ruim.   
  
-Não a chame de sangue ruim, nem a eles de pobretões!  
  
- Está se a irritar Potter? Nossa... Que sensísel que você saíu!   
  
-Cala a sua boca imunda, Malfoy!  
  
-Ora se não é mais nova dos pobre...  
  
-ZÁS!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny tinha dado uma grande estalada em Malfoy. Até ficou vermelho e com marca.  
  
-NUNCA...MAIS...SE ATREVA....A SE MENTER...COM MEUS AMIGOS OU COM MINHA FAMILIA!OUVIU?  
  
-Espera e verá.  
  
-Uau..Ginny...  
  
A terra começou a tremer. Os livros caíram, e algumas estantes também...  
  
-O que se passa??? - Perguntou Ron.  
  
-Não sei...  
  
-Esperem. - Falou Ginny.- Ó meu Deus...  
  
- O que é??? -Perguntou Harry.- A marca Negra...  
  
-O quê???!!!! É impossível.  
  
-Impossível ou não, temos que sair daqui.   
  
Assim fizeram. Correram pelo Beco, passando pelo caos... Pessoas feridas, algumas mortas, algumas centenas de Comensais da Morte. As ruas sujas de gritos e de poeira. Um caos como nunca se viu. Chegaram a um beco.  
  
-Ora, ora... É o Harry Potter. Que surpresa...  
  
-Wormtail... - Disseram Harry, Ron e Hermione.   
  
-Quem???  
  
Wormtail ou Peter Pettigrew estava mais careca e mais gordo. Td sujo.Devia ter viajado durante um bom tempo... Até metia nojo...  
  
-Depois nós contamos.  
  
-Bem... Parece que terei um prémio especial em levar o Harry Potter ao Milord...  
  
-Nem pense nisso Wormtail. Se atreva a tocar um dedo neles e será castigado!!!  
  
-Quem é que...? VOCÊ ?!   
  
-Sim, senhor wormtail... Agora, se afaste deles ou se haverá comigo...   
  
-Eu vou, mas eu volto... -disse se transformando em rato  
  
-Medroso como sempre... Vocês estão bem??? - perguntou a pessoa ao se aproximar. Era uma mulher. Era muito bonita. Cabelo castanho claros, muito lisos até aos quadris. Olhos pretos , muito vivos... Mas tinham muita tristeza... - Estão bem???  
  
-Volto a repetir... Estão bem???- disse a mulher dando um sorriso, devido aos olhares de espanto que eles lhe deitavam.  
  
-Sim.... Mas kem é você? ? ?  
  
-Eu?! Bem...eu....sou...  
  
-HARRY!!!!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!! RONY!!!!!!!!! MIONE!!!!!!!!!!!! Estão bem??  
  
Era Srª. Weasley.  
  
- Sim mamãe... Estamos bem... Graças a ela.  
  
- Ela??? Ela quem??? Não tá aqui mais ninguém a não ser eu e vocês..  
  
Harry olhou á sua volta. Srª. Weasley tinha razão. A mulher já não estava lá... Mas Harry tinha um palpite de que iria voltar a vê-la e muito em breve.  
  
-Venham crianças. Vamos para casa. Amanhã nós encomendamos o k falta.  
  
-Sim, vamos... Me dá arrepios ficar aqui.- disse Rony.  
  
Quando chegaram a casa Dª. Weasley disse:  
  
-Acho k precisam de um bom banho. Mione e Ginny vão para os banheiros de cima, vocês ficam cá em baixo, à espera. Fred e Jorge estão a tomar banho.   
  
-Está bem. Mãe,vestimos já os pijamas???  
  
-Se quiserem... Mas é melhor vestirem já.   
  
-Está bem.  
  
-Mãe que é o jantar???- disse Rony- Tou esfomeado.  
  
-Para de ser comilão Rony. Ainda ñ pensei. O que você quer???  
  
-Massa!!!. O que você acha, Harry???  
  
-Pode ser. Eu adoro massa..  
  
-Então massa será!- disse Srª Weasley com um sorriso.  
  
Depois de jantar com todo o mundo Harry foi dormir com Rony a acompanha-lo.  
  
i-Vc falhou mais uma vez?! Nossa... Parece k Nagini terá comida mais cedo do que ela estava á espera.  
  
-Por favor Milord.... Me dê mais 1a chace....  
  
-Ñ sei... O k você acha Malfoy???  
  
-Sinceramente.... Acho k o Milord pode dar mais uma chance a ele.  
  
-Porquê?   
  
-Sabe k ele s transforma num rato. E com o seu desejo de conseguir as Armas, k estão guardadas em Hogwarts...  
  
-Aonde quer chegar?  
  
-Muito simples. Como ele é rato pode entrar facilmente em Hogwarts.   
  
-Acho k tem razão. Pois bem, Wormtail.... Kero k faça 1a coisa para mim.  
  
-Sempre Milord...sempre./i  
  
-Harry acorde....Acorda Harry!  
  
- Me deixa dormir.  
  
-Não quer ver as coisas k minha mãe encomendou???'  
  
-A, Rony.... Você as vezes é chato sabia??  
  
-Sabia. Ginny tá farta d m dizer isso.  
  
-Ela t conheçe bem.   
  
-É...Se pode dizer isso. Mas anda logo. Mamãe fez panquecas para o pequeno-almoço.  
  
-Tá bem,tá bem... Você venceu.  
  
-Eu sabia k ia t convencer. Ainda diz coisas d mim... Você também gosta d comer.  
  
-Pois gosto! Problema nisso'???- disse Harry fingindo estar bravo - Mas agora vamos... S não apanhamos panquecas nenhumas.   
  
Comeram as panquecas e foram ver as compras. Ginny e Mione já estavam a vê-las.  
  
- Olhe Rony. Tem aki um pacote para você. E não foi a mamãe k comprou.  
  
Harry automaticamente olhou para Fred e Jorge k sorriram para ele.  
  
- UAU!!!!!!!Veja só Harry. Um fato de cerimónia novinho em folha !Kem me terá dado???  
  
-Não s preocupe com isso... Mas seja kem t tenha dado teve bom gosto.- disse Mione. E tinha razão. O fato era vermelho com pequenos detalhes em preto nas mangas e na borda(mas ñ é nada k s pareça com o do 4º livro).  
  
-É. Acho k tem razão.  
  
-Você é k tem sorte. Além de você e d Ginny, ninguém recebeu nada especial.   
  
-O k você recebeu Ginny.  
  
-Ah... Foi mamãe k comprou um vestido novo para este ano.   
  
-Bom... O k vocês kerem fazer???  
  
-K tal 1 jogo de Quadribol????  
  
-Porquê ñ??? Vamos...  
  
E passaram a tarde a jogar. Mas 1a coisa em k Harry ñ podia deixar de reparar era k Ginny era muito boa artilheira e Rony goleiro. Jogavam mesmo muito bem. Até Mione jogou. Artilheira.Só pararam de jogar quando Srª. Weasley os chamou para jantar. Jantaram e foram para a cama(sorry por "jantaram e foram para a cama" e ñ por mais nada depois do jantar) afinal amanhã voltavam a tão famosa e kerida escola de Hogwarts.   
  
No dia seguinte:  
  
-MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!! Aonde está a minha mala????  
  
- No seu quarto Ginny.  
  
-Ah é mesmo... K cabeça a minha.  
  
A coisa do costume. Muita gente a correr de um lado para o outro. Harry pensou k eles deviam entrar para o Guiness. Se soubessem o k isso era.  
  
-Harry querido está tudo bem?  
  
-Sim! Eu vou acabar d arrumar as coisas.   
  
-Sim... Vá k o Arthur esta nos esperando.  
  
Harry arrumou as coisas um bocado á presa e kuando desceu já estavam todos a espera dele.   
  
- Podemos ir?  
  
-Sim, Arthur, podemos ir.  
  
E arrancaram. (eskeci d dizer k o srº Weasley tinha um carro emprestado pelo ministério e k o tinha aumentado com magia) Chegaram um bocado atrasados à estação.  
  
-Meu Deus! Se despachem meninos!  
  
-Estamos indo mãe, estamos indo...  
  
Entraram na tão famosa plataforma 9 ¾ para apanharem o Expresso de Hogwarts. Entraram depois d Srª Weasley ter dado 1 milhão d recomendações, principalmente aos gémios.(ñ façam muitas, ñ kero receber mais corujas d Director, bem,... coisas d mãe, né?). Ginny tinha ido procurar as amigas.  
  
-Eu ñ tive oportunidade d falar com vocês.- disse Harry depois d terem encontrado 1 cabine vazia - Eu ñ sei porque Voldemort atacou o Beco...   
  
-Kuantas vezes, Harry, kantas vezes??? Ñ diga o nome dele na minha frente.  
  
-Oi - era Ginny - Desculpem... Mas eu ñ encontrei ninguém... Posso sentar com vocês??'  
  
-Ginny agora ñ pode ser.  
  
-Deixa disso Rony! Pode sentar, sim.  
  
-Brigada Mione.  
  
Passaram o resto da viagem a falar d Quadribol , das férias d cada 1 até irem par'A Toca (Mione e Harry). Harry começou a axar a Ginny muito simpática (mais do k já achava) e muito brincalhona. A, viagem correu muito bem. Nem mesmo a "tradicional" visita d Malfoy os desanimou. Aliás, acabou com os gémeos a lançarem a maldição Furunculos em Malfoy e nos outros dois macacos para irem logo embora. Os gémeos ficaram com eles. Ficou ainda mais divertido. Jogaram Snap Explosivo até ao fim da viagem. Ouviu-se:  
  
-Informam-se os alunos k estamos kuase a chegar. Deixem a bagagem no comboio k será, mais tarde, levada para o castelo.   
  
Xegaram kuase de seguida.   
  
-Oi Hagrid! Tudo bem???  
  
-Ah... Olá Harry! Td bem com vocês???  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Desculpem, mas tenho k levar os 1º anos para a Cerimonia d Selecção.  
  
-Tá. Xau! - disseram os quatro   
  
Mais atrás ouviu-se " 1º anos 1º anos.... Por aki! 1º anos"   
  
Xegaram ao Castelo. Na cerimonia d Selecção  
  
-Douglas ,Mikael.  
  
Um rapaz, d 14 anos, transferido de Beauxbatons, cabelos loiro e olhos muito verdes. Alto. Até mais alto d k devia ser.  
  
-Complicado.... Ñ sei onde te por. Ambição, Slytherin , inteligência, Raveclaw, Família Hufflepuf, Coragem e Forte Amizade, Grynffidor... Muito complicado... Mas.... Axo k pode ser.... Sim... Axo k ñ arrependerei. GRYNFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
A mesa aplaudiu muito, mas muito mesmo.   
  
-Douglas, Gabriela.  
  
Uma rapariga, 14 anos, loira, olhos verdes.e com óculos " Deve ser irmã dele"  
  
-O mesmo k seu irmão. Mas é mais fácil! GRYNFFIDOR!!!  
  
Depois dos irmãos Douglas, seguiram.s os outros. Dumbledore pediu silêncio.  
  
-Boa noite meus alunos. Começamos 1 novo ano lectivo. Como poderam reparar, estão 2 lugares desocupados. Primeiro: O novo professor d História da Magia será Remus Lupin e de DCAT Arabella Figg. Mas nenhum deles está aki presente por estarem mal de saúde.D resto só tenho a desejar 1 bom jantar e bom início de ano lectivo.  
  
E aconteceu o k já nós sabemos. Os pratos encheram-se de comida, trouxa e bruxa. Todos comeram k s fartaram... Mas Harry ñ podia deixar d olhar para os Irmãos Douglas. Havia kualker coisa neles... Mas ñ sabia o kê...   
  
Depois lembrou-se! Remus Lupin, amigo d seu pai, iria dar aulas! Mas de História da Magia. Finalmente s lembravam d tirar o professor Binns. E Arabella Figg.... Kem será????   
  
Começava o 5º ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Feitiçaria e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. 


	3. Capitulo III

No dia seguinte Harry , Rony, Simas, Neville e Dean acordaram com o despertador d Neville.  
  
-Para kê isso, Neville???  
  
-Eu custo a acordar. É melhor prevenir k remediar.  
  
-O kê???  
  
-Ditado trouxa. -esxplicou Harry a Rony.-Como vc sabia desse ditado?  
  
-Passei uns dias em Londres trouxa. E ouvi lá.   
  
-Tá bom... Bem vamos logo k os outros já foram. E além disso a Mione deve estar à nossa espera.  
  
-É vamos. EU SOU O PRIMEIRO A TOMAR BANHO!  
  
-Apressadinho, hein Rony.  
  
Rony ñ disse nada apenas se riu.   
  
- Nossa... Vcs s atrasaram hoje hein  
  
-Desculpe Mione... É k o Rony aki, kis ser o 1º a tomar banho, kis por perfume e para acabar... Ñ ENCONTRAVA O UNIFORME!!!!!   
  
-Cale-se Harry!   
  
-Mas é verdade!  
  
-Bom... bom... bom... Calmex (expressão portuguesa)! Vamos tomar o pequeno almoço s ñ xegamos atrasados. E tenho k pedir á Prof. McGonnagol para m dar os nossos horários.  
  
E foram para o Salão Principal. Kando lá xegaram encontraram Ginny conversando com uma amiga... Pareciam estar a se divertir bastante.  
  
-Então ele... Ah... Bom dia Rony, Mione.  
  
Harry kando viu k Ginny s tinha eskecido de desejar bom dia a ele sentiu um vazio. K foi logo preenchido  
  
- Oi Harry! Dormiu bem?  
  
- Sim e vc?  
  
-Também. Estava eskencendo... Esta é a Gabriela Douglas. A k foi transferida de Beauxbatons. Gabi, estes são Ron Weasley , meu irmão, Harry Potter, e akela k foi falar com a professoras McGonnagal é a Hermione Granger. Tb conhecida por Mione.  
  
-Bem gente... Aki estão os nossos horarios e o seu Ginny. Ela é sua colega????  
  
-É sim... Gabriela Douglas, Hermione Granger  
  
-Oi Gabriela.  
  
-Oi Mione. Td bom?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-NÃO!!!!! Temos aula dupla de poções... Mais uma vez com os Slytherin... Pk tenho a impressão k o Snape faz de propósito??? - disse Rony.  
  
-Ñ diga isso Rony! Veja começamos o dia com História da Magia. Voltaremos a ver o Lupin. E só temos Poções na 5ª e 6ª feira. Graças a Deus...- respondeu Harry.  
  
-Vocês têm muito azar. Eu e Gabi só temos aulas de Poções na 6ª e é com os Ravenclaw.   
  
-Vc é k tem muita sorte sabia Ginny???  
  
-Ora... Pk diz isso Rony??? Vc tem amigos maravilhosos - disse olhando para Harry k s sentiu a corar - Bem temos k ir ñ é Gabi?  
  
-É sim. Ñ kero m atrasar para os Slytherin nos encherem a cabeça.   
  
-K aula vão ter agora?- Perguntou Mione  
  
-DCAT... Profª. Arabella Figg. Será k ela ainda está doente??- respondeu Ginny  
  
- Ñ sei. Mas vamos logo! Foi um prazer conhecer vcs. Principalmente vc.- disse apontado para Harry-Ginny ñ para d m falar d vc!  
  
-Ñ podia ficar d boca calada???? Vamos, vamos! Xau gente.  
  
-Minha irmã é doida. - disse Rony rindo.  
  
-É melhor nós irmos tb.   
  
-Sim.  
  
E partiram para a aula de História da Magia k seria com os Hufflepuf. Chegaram um bocado atrasados, pois Mione teve k ajudar um aluno do 1º ano a encontrar a sala de Transfiguração.  
  
-Meu Deus! Venham! Vamos chegar tarde.  
  
Quando chegaram já o Prof. Lupin tinha começado a dar a aula. Era sobre Hogwarts. Coisa ñ muito precisa. Mione era um verdadeiro livro quando o assunto era a Escola de Bruxaria e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts.  
  
-Então Helga... Ah! Veio k os Srs. finalmente de deram ao trabalho de aparecer. Qual é o motivo?  
  
-Desculpe Prof. Mas é k eu tive, k como Monitora, ajudar um aluno do 1º ano dos Ravenclaw a encontrar a sala de Transfiguração. E o Harry e o Ron esperaram por mim.  
  
-Tudo bem. Agora se sentem e prestem atenção. Como estava a dizer Helga assim k soube da profecia de Rowena foi logo contar a Godric e Salazar. Mas como Rowena ñ era muito boa nas profecias Godric e Salazar ñ acreditaram em Helga. Para os convencer ela avisou, mas somente a Godric, k havia tido um sonho muito parecido com o de Rowena. Então decidiu guardar a sua arma aki em Hogwarts. Ora Salazar descobriu k a sua colega havia avisado somente o seu pior inimigo. E para guardar a sua arma, dissem, k construiu uma câmara em k ninguém lá fosse além dele e dos seus descendentes. Essa câmara é a Câmara Secreta. As armas ficaram guardadas e ninguém a ñ ser os herdeiros dos Grandes conseguirá as encontrar e pegar nelas.  
  
-Professor???  
  
-Sim, Miss Patil  
  
-Esta profecia aki escrita é a Profecia de Rowena Ravenclaw???- disse Parvati apontando para uma pagina do livro.  
  
-É sim. Ñ s importa de ler?  
  
-Eu?! N...Não...  
  
Harry olhou para onde Parvati havia apontado e lá tava escrito:  
  
" A Profecia das Quatro Armas"  
  
centeriPara as quatro encontrar  
  
De seis vão precisar  
  
Dois como o fogo  
  
Para a Lança, ar   
  
Penetrar  
  
Um como as esmeraldas  
  
E como o carvão  
  
Para a espada e punhal  
  
Voltarem a  
  
Brilhar  
  
Um como as amêndoas  
  
Para as flechas  
  
Serem lançadas  
  
Pelo arco dos Céus " /center/i  
  
-Prof?  
  
-Diga Sr. Potter  
  
-Bem... Porque é k as armas estão a cor?  
  
-Bem... É assim... Kerem dizer k arma pertenceu a kem. Vejam este exemplo. Logo na 1ª quadra aparece a palavra "lança" em amarelo. E amarela é a cor de k casa em Hogwarts?   
  
-Huflepuff... - tentou Simas  
  
-Exacto.E por ai chegamos à conclusão de k a arma de Helga era uma lança. De Godric , uma espada. De Salazar, um punhal. De Rowena arco e flecha.  
  
Tocou para a saída...  
  
-Para trabalho d casa kero k façam uma redacção sobre os motivos k possam ter levado Helga a esconder o seu sonho de Salazar. Ñ tem comprimento limite.  
  
-Oi Remo!  
  
-Oi Harry, Mione, Rony! Td bom com vcs?  
  
-Sim. Gostei da aula. Bem melhor k a do Binns.  
  
-Obrigada Rony. Vcs ñ têm aula agora?!  
  
-Sim. Xau Remo  
  
-Xau! Ah... Harry comece a ler o livro k o Sirius t mandou d presente  
  
-Como é k vc... - mas harry ñ pode acabar a frase. Foi puxado por Mione e Rony.  
  
-  
  
Kuando chegaram á aula de DTCA já os Slitheryns estava lá.   
  
-Ora... É o cicatriz!  
  
-Cala a sua boca Malfoy...Não chegou o estalo que a Ginny Weasley te deu no outro dia?  
  
Todos os Griffyndors começaram a rir-se da cara do Malfoy( nossa... como aquele actor é lindo!).   
  
-O k s passa aki?  
  
Harry ficou de olhos esbugalhados( expressão portuga, d mt adimiração) e ela tb ñ ficou atrás.  
  
Malfoy limpou a garganta.:- Ñ é melhor entrarmos professora??  
  
- Sim. Tem razão. Mas antes... 5 pontos a menos para os Slitheryn! Entrando... Entrando...  
  
Dentro da sala:  
  
- Bem... Como podem ter notado eu ñ tive presente na Cerimonia de Selecção e no Bankete. Apresento-me: chamo-me Arabella Figg e vou ser a nova professora de DCAT. Na escola era a melhor dos Grynffindor... Só perdendo para Lilían Evans e Thiago Potter. - Harry percebeu um rasto de tristeza nos olhos dela kando falou os nms dos pais.- Ñ terei favoritos... Por isso... Só recebe pontos kem merece! Agora ao trabalho! Pag 2 dos livros, se faz favor!  
  
A aula correu normal. Começaram a falar dos Dementores e de Azkaban. Foi interessante.   
  
Como só tinham aulas de manhã depois do almoço Harry foi para o Salão Comunal dos Grynffidor seguir o conselho de Remo: ler o livro k o padrinho lhe havia dado: "A vida dos Marotos" 


	4. Capitulo IV

Harry chegou ao Salão Comunal dos Grynffidor e começou a ler o livro.  
  
Todos os dias um Maroto escrevia no livro. Começou pelo seu pai.  
  
Oi! Daki é Thiago Potter.  
  
Descrição: 12 anos, cabelos pretos e imensamente desarrumados(como a Evans diz) e olhos castanhos, 1,54 d altura.  
  
Melhores amigos: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew.  
  
Piores inimigos: Lucio Malfoy, Severo Snape, Lilían Evans e Arabella Figg.  
  
Personalidade: Muito rebelde, mas mt bom aluno. Ñ gosta d nenhuma garota, a ñ ser a irmã, Elisa Potter k anda no 5º ano. O mais lindo dos Marotos!  
  
" Meu pai foi bem convencido..."  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Descrição: 12 anos, cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, 1,55 m d altura.  
  
Melhores amigos: Thiago Potter  
  
Piores Inimigos: O mm k o Thiago, tirando a Lilly   
  
Personalidade: O mais travesso dos 4. Mt bom aluno. Muito bonito... E um gato até dizer chega.  
  
- Esse tb ñ fica atrás...  
  
Remo Lupin  
  
Descrição: Cabelos e olhos castanho, 1,53 d altura.  
  
Melhores Amigos: Todos os outros três  
  
Piores Inimigos: Todo o pessoal Slytherin, e a lua.  
  
Personalidade: O mais estudioso, calmo...   
  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
Descrição: Cabelos pretos, olhos igualmente pretos, 1,50 d altura  
  
Melhores amigos: Todos os outros 3.  
  
Piores Inimigos: Tds os Slytherin  
  
Personalidade: a mascote do grupo  
  
-Tá... Acredito mm k detestasse o pessoal dos Slytherin..  
  
- O que está fazendo Harry???  
  
- Nada não Ginny... Só lendo um livro...  
  
- Qual??  
  
- Sobre a vida do meu pai...  
  
- Desculpe... Eu vou buscar o livro e vou já embora para deixar vc ler em paz.   
  
- Não se vá embora só por causa de mim!  
  
- Não.. Acredite... É com muito custo que eu m vou embora de onde você está!- e saiu correndo para o quarto. E qando desceu passou como uma verdadeira flecha por Harry, sem lhe dar tempo de lhe dizer alguma coisa. Mas não sabia porquê mas estava muito feliz por ela ter dito aquiilo " Será k estou gostando da Ginny?Imagina isso é impossivél. Ela é a irmã mais nova do Rony.". E voltou ao livro.  
  
Folhou aqueelas paginas, devorando-as. Tudo o que o seu pai havia feito em Hogwarts estava ali! Até que chegou a uma pagina que lhe prendeu os olhos  
  
Lilían Evans  
  
Descrição: 15 anos, cabelos acajus, olhos verdes esmeralda, 1,60 d altura.  
  
Melhores Amigos: Arabella Figg ,Narcissa Stevensos e os Marotos Marotos, menos o Pedro.  
  
Piores Inimigos: Slytherin e Marta Douglas a ex do Thiago  
  
Personalidade: Optima aluna e boa amiga(axo). Namorada de Thiago Potter.  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Descrição: 15 anos, olhos e cabelo castanho. 1, 61 de altura.  
  
Melhores Amigos: Lilían Evans, Narcissa Stevens e os Marotos  
  
Piores Inimigos: O pessoal dos Slytherin  
  
Personalidade: Muito boa aluna, e boa amiga. Namorada de Sirius Black."  
  
Narcissa Stevens  
  
Descrição: Cabelos loiro-escuro, olhos azuis céu e 1, 60 de altura  
  
Melhores Amigos: Lilían Evans, Arabella Figg , os Marotos de Severo Snape, dos Slytherin  
  
Personalidade: Bastante chata... Persistente... Não muito má aluna. E o melhor de tudo: namorada de Remus Lupin!  
  
- Mas aquii ñ diz nada como é k elas ficaram namoradas deles!- disse Harry.- Deixa ver um pouco mais à frente.  
  
Encontrou o que keria.  
  
Como a Lilían s tornou no amor da minha vida (n.a: k lamechas)  
  
Tudo começou no nosso 4º ano. Estávamos na idade dos hormonas. É normal k começássemos a olhar para as garotas! Mas eu sempre fui precoce nessas coisas! Na saída da aula d DCAT, a Lilly veio ter comigo: " Potter!"  
  
- Que Foi?  
  
- Preciso de sua ajuda!  
  
- Para kê Evans? Você tem sempre 20 nos trabalhos de casa! Menos nesta... Não!!!...  
  
- Sim... Tenho que ultrapasar o meu orgulho. As notas são bem mais importantes que uma guerrinha meio idiota!  
  
-Idiota?! Você chama de nos roubar a roupa quando estavamos no choveiro de guerrinha meio idiota?! Tivemos que entrar para o Salão Comunal só DE TOALHA! TENHA DÓ! Mas porque não pede para a Figg?  
  
- Porque ela também não é grande coisa!  
  
- Para o Sirius??  
  
- Ocupado com a Arabella  
  
- Remo??  
  
- Acho que não me poderia ajudar. Acabei de o ver entrar na biblioteca com a Cissa.  
  
- Pedro???  
  
- Está gozando comigo???!!!  
  
- Porquê eu??  
  
- Porque você é o único garoto disponivel.  
  
- Porque não pede para uma das suas amigas?  
  
- Já disse. Eu quero que seja você!  
  
- Então assim o caso muda de figura... Quando quer começar???  
  
- Pode ser já amanhã???  
  
- Por mim...  
  
-Tá! Chau Potter!  
  
Então assim comecei a dar aulas particulares a ela. O Sirius passados dois meses começou a namorar Arabella. Ele sempre teve uma caidinha por ela... Mas namorar!!!!  
  
Continuamos com isto durante o ano inteiro. Ela realmente melhorou nas notas. 17 para 19. E mm assim ficou xatiada!  
  
Chegou o 5º ano... E agora quem precisava de explicações era eu. Estudos dos Trouxas. Ela não tinha mas como era trouxa,.. Aproveitei.  
  
M ajudou bastante!   
  
Num dia Dumbledore se lembra de fazer um Baile. Sirius convidou Arabella, Remo convidou a Narcisa, o Pedro não convidou ninguém. Todas as garotas giras tavam ocupadas... menos ela...  
  
-Evans!!!  
  
-Pode m tratar por Lilly, Thiago  
  
-OK  
  
- O que quer??  
  
-Bem... e...eu....kerirnobailecomigo???  
  
-O quê?? Tenha calma!  
  
-Quer ir no Baile comigo??  
  
-EU?!   
  
-Sim você.  
  
-Porquê??  
  
-Ora... Vc é uma gata e eu ñ sou cego. É melhor aproveitar enkanto o Snape ñ venha ai atrás de vc!  
  
-Não sei não....  
  
-POR FAVOR,??!!!  
  
-Tá bom ,tá bom Eu vou com vc!   
  
No dia do Baile( 3 meses depois) tinha notado que estava apaixonado por ela...Quem iria acreditar... Quando contei ao Sirius ele me gozou! Eu vou-me aposentar.Se ela gostar d mim...  
  
E gostava! No dia ela estava linda! Vestido à chinesa, verde com motivos em vermelho... O cabelo, sempre preso, estava solto. Ela fica melhor assim! Dançamos muito. Ela me ensinou... Eu danço muito mal! No fim do Baile, lhe peço para falar com ela! E digo, assim de cara: "Eu te amo!"  
  
A minha maior surpresa é quando ela diz: "Eu também te amo" e me deu um beijo... E k beijo!!!! Ela beija bem... Com quem será que ela aprendeu??? Pedi-a em namoro e ela aceitou na hora. E vamos viver felizes para sempre. Só sei que quero ter muitos filhos com ela!  
  
- Nunca imaginei que a minha mãe precissava de explicaçãoes. É pena, sabe pai... Por causa dele... Você realizou o seu sonho de me dar muitos irmãos... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Harry, você tá be,???- perguntou Mione… Tá chorando!  
  
- Não é nada não Mione... Eu estou bem...  
  
- Se você diz. -disse desconfiada. Rony por detrás de Mione e gritou   
  
- MEXAM-SE! NÃO QUERO PERDER O JANTAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Calma Rony... Tem calma... Tamos indo!!!   
  
Quando se apresentaram no Salão Principal, Dumbledor fez um aviso:  
  
- Quero avisar que este ano teremos um baile. Quando chegarmos mais perto da data eu os avisarei. 2º - Srta. Granger, Sr. Weasley e Sr. Potter. Façam o favor de se apresentar na sala da Prof. McGonaggal no fim do vosso jantar.  
  
E se sentou  
  
- O que será que ela ker?- disse Rony no meio do barulho provocado pelos cochichos das garotas. Até Cho Chang parecia estar mais feliz...  
  
- Não sei... Mas vamos ver. A Prof. já não está na mesa dos Professores.  
  
- Chau gente! - disse Rony a Ginny e Gabi  
  
- Adeus.  
  
- Ginny... Desculpe por aquilo de há pouco.  
  
- Tudo bem  
  
- Aquilo o quê???- perguntaram Rony e Gabi ao mesmo tempo  
  
- Nada! - disseram os outros dois.  
  
Mione só se ria. - Vamos lá!  
  
Quando chegaram à sala da Propf McGonnagall:   
  
- Boa noite professora.  
  
- Boa noite.   
  
- Porquê nos chamou aki??  
  
- Bem, Sr. Potter. Apanharam seu padrinho.  
  
- O QUÊ?????? QUANDO?????  
  
- Há uma semana... Mas seu padrinho continha provas que levaram ao paradeiro de Peter Pettigrew. Apanharam-no ontem.  
  
- E agora? - perguntou Mione  
  
- Bem... O julgamento foi marcado. E Dumbledore, a pedido de Black os chamou para testemunhas, junto de Remo Lupin e Arabella Figg. Aceitam???  
  
- Claro que sim!!!- disse o Trio  
  
- Então... O julgamento será no próximo mês. Ainda não se sabe o dia. Mas quando souber, Dumbledore os avisará.  
  
- Sim. Mais alguma coisa??  
  
- Não. Podem ir.  
  
- Adeus professora. Com licença.  
  
- Já viram?? O Snuffles vai ser julgado! Temos que nos preparar.  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso Mione. Eu sei o que nos pode ajudar... Mas vamos dormir que já está tarde.  
  
E então Harry foi para o dormitório, seguido de Rony. Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando os coitados da Mione e Rony a pensar no quê será que Harry estava falando...  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte Harry acordou "tarde". Tinha perdido a 1ª hora de Poções. Porquê será que Rony não o havia acordado???  
  
Levantou-se, vestiu-se... Tudo isto na maior das calmas... A aula seguinte era Herbologia. Quando desceu para a Sala Comunal qual foi a sua surpresa quando vê Ginny deitada num sofá, bem de frente para a lareira, dormindo.  
  
Parecia uma bebé... Toda encolhida, a lareira, acesa, dava um tom à sua pele... O cabelo, desarrumado, estava para trás... E o que mais inquietou Harry foram as pernas dela... "Muito bem definidas" pensou ele, mas logo se castigou mentalmente. Afinal era a irmã mais nova de Rony. Mas aquela visão... Bem... Era um anjo caído do céu... E ela assim... Fez Harry perceber que gostava dela, e que ela não era apenas a irmãzinha do seu melhor  
  
- O quê você disse?- era Ginny. Tinha acordado.  
  
- Nada não.  
  
- Nada não.... Tá sei... O que você disse?? Você disse alguma coisa " Eu gosto dela"  
  
- Não é nada! Aliás... O que você está fazendo aquii? Dormindo? Não tem cama no seu dormitório??  
  
- Claro que tem né, Potter! Eu fiquei estudando e estive à sua espera.  
  
- Minha espera?!  
  
- Sim. Eu queeria falar com você ontem à noite... Mas você foi dar uma "voltinha nocturna"... Fiquiei aquii à sua espera, mas você demorou e acabei dormindo...  
  
- Mas como você sabe que eu ontem saí?  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus Harry! Quem não ouviria um vaso caindo no chão, fazendo o mais estardalhaço, e uma pessoa dissendo: "K m*e*r*d*a!"? Me diga....  
  
- Ah...bem..isso... Que aula você tem agora?- disse corando  
  
- Não desvia d assunto! Mas para sua informação tenho DCAT.  
  
- Mas vc ñ teve ontem?  
  
- Tive... Mas foi só um tempo... E como agora que ele voltou... Temos mais tempos dessa aula. Mas a minha sorte é que eu gosto muito da matéria.  
  
- Como eu...  
  
- Você também gosta???  
  
- É bem melhor k Poção.  
  
Ginny riu e Harry acompanhou-a.   
  
- Quer que eu te acompanhe até à sala?  
  
- Não é precisso... Eu sei m cuidar.  
  
- Não tenho duvidas disso... O tapa que você deu no Malfoy naquele dia no Beco tirou todas as minha duvidas.  
  
- É... Acho que é de bater no Jorge, no Fred e no Rony.  
  
-Como?  
  
- A ele não te contou?  
  
- Não...  
  
- Muito simples: ele só me arreliava quando era pequena. Começei a lhe bater... O Fred seguiu o exemplo dele e o Jorge de Fred. Eram três contra uma... Mas eu resolvi o assunto. - disse olhando para as mãos a rir. Já estava no corredor que levava à sala de DCAT.  
  
- Bem... É aqui que eu te deixo. Temos que conversar mais vezes. Temos que começar a por o nosso plano em pratica.  
  
- Da Mione e do Rony?  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Não se preocupe.... Você logo à noite esta pensando em dar mais um passeio pelo castelo???  
  
- Não... Acho k não... A que horas?  
  
- À meia-noite. Ou então quando tiver a certeza que o Rony está dormindo...   
  
- EU vou qaundo o Rony adormecer. Pode ser?  
  
- Sim... Ela adormece rápido mesmo...  
  
- Tá. Boa aula.  
  
- Para você também! - e juntou-se a Gabriela Douglas que estava com o irmão. Harry não gostou nada do olhar que ele tinha mandado a Ginny. Nada mesmo.   
  
Então lembrou-se do seu passeio nocturno... O que tinha ouvido...  
  
"- Você tem que lhe contar Bella. Ele tem esse direito".  
  
- Não Remo. Eu não tenho coragem... E se ele se zanga comigo por me ter escondido dele todos estes anos?  
  
- Mas Bella... Pensa só... O Harry pensou k ñ tivesse ninguém da familia vivo...  
  
- O Sirius não é da familia dele...  
  
- Mas é como s fosse! É padrinho dele!  
  
-E eu sou o kê?! Fui eu que cuidei dele qaundo a maldita tia dele não o queria por perto! Fui eu que sempre olhou por ele! E o Sirius?! O que ele fez?! Ele é um foragido que nem sequer tem tempo para dar uma escapadela para aqui de vez em quando! Não quero que ele seja apanhado... Mas... Por Deus... É o Harry! Você sabe o que custa ver uma cópia viva do Thiago na minha frente?! E o pior!!! Com os olhos da Lilly... Sabe o k custa???- ouviu-se choro e a voz a falhar. A Professora Arabella tava chorando... Por causa dele...  
  
- Sei...  
  
- Eu era para m casar com ele!!! Ele fugiu, está em liberdade e nem me veio procurar!   
  
Manda uma coruja a dizer:" Oi Bella, tudo bom? O julgamento é para o próximo mês... Quer ser minha testemunha???" Nem se despediu na carta!   
  
-E você disse que sim, pelo que sei...  
  
- Que queria que fizesse?!  
  
- Quer um conselho?  
  
- Diga, antes que transforme o meu escritório numa piscina...  
  
-Vá-se deitar. Amanhã você conta ao Harry... Tudo! Ouviu?! Olhe que eu conto ao Sirius...  
  
- Não abra a boca!  
  
- Mas vai contar ao Harry?  
  
- Sim..sim...  
  
- Muito bem... Boa noite Bella.- disse Remo abandonando a sala...  
  
- Boa Noite Remo...- ouviu-se uma coisa a arrastar na mesa de madeira.- Boa noite Sirius - um som de um beijo."  
  
-HARRY!!! - era Mione acompanhada por Rony.- Aonde é que você se meteu?  
  
-Fui dar uma volta ontem à noite. Mas Rony.. Porquê você não me acordou?  
  
-Como vc tem andado um pouco cansado nestes ultimos dias eu e a Mione achamos melhor você ficar dormindo até mais tarde. Mas nunca pensamos que você fosse perder DUAS aulas!  
  
- DUAS?! Não perdi só a de Poções???  
  
- Isso keria você! Você perdeu a de Poções e a de Herbologia.  
  
- OH NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oh sim, Harry... - disse Rony - Mas o que se passou com você para perder DUAS aulas???  
  
- Nada não... Não precisam s preocupar. Vamos para a próxima aula.  
  
-Vão vocês. É Adivinhação agora. Eu tenho esse tempo livre.  
  
-Iiiiihhh... Lá vamos nós. Se prepare Harry Potter. Vamos ver o como vou morrer este ano.  
  
- É Harry... Vamos nos preparar.  
  
- Adeuzinho garotos.- disse Hermione partindo para a biblioteca rindo da cara desesperada de Harry e Rony.  
  
A aula correu como se sabe. Fazendo coisas, que na opinião de Harry e Rony, era inútil. Estavam a voltar estudar as bolas de cristal... Mas com mais profundidade, agora era a aula inteira a olhar para as bolas.  
  
Por mais incrível que parecesse Harry estava vendo alguma coisa. Eram quatro sombras: uma pekena, duas grandes, e uma que parecia um "C"  
  
- Bem alunos... Eu não me sinto muito bem por isso podem sair. Menos o Srº Potter.  
  
"E agora? O que será que ela quer?" - pensou depois de ter dito a Rony que esperasse por ele lá fora.  
  
- Srº Potter.  
  
- Sim professora?  
  
- O k você viu na bola?  
  
- Eu?!  
  
-Sim o Sr. Eu seiquek viu alguma coisa. O seu amigo Weasley estava a olhar para a bola, mas se estava a rir, muito diferente do Srº...  
  
- Bem... Eu vi quatro sombras. Mas depois vi uma mulher.   
  
- Uma?!  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Bem... Era só isso que eu queria saber. Pode ir  
  
- Porquê você perguntou isso Professora?  
  
- Também não sei. Mas o Professor Dumbledore me pediu para avisa-lo caso o Sr. visse algo. Agora me dê licença... Tenho que preparar a próxima aula.  
  
- Sim. Com licença.- e se foi.  
  
Harry perguntou a Rony perguntou se tinha visto algo, o qual ele respondeu que não   
  
- Claro que não! Quem iria ver alguma coisa?!   
  
Foram para o almoço onde encontraram Hermione almoçando com Ginny.  
  
- Sr. Potter...- era a Professora Arabella.- Não se importaria de ir até a minha sala, depois do seu almoço?  
  
- Não me importaria Professora. Mas eu tenho aula.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu já falei com o Flitwich, e ele liberou vc.  
  
- Então tudo bem.  
  
- Até logo.- E foi almoçar com os Professores.  
  
-Isso é que é sorte, hein Harry?  
  
-Que nada Ginny. Harry vai-se atrasar nas aulas.  
  
-Ah Mione! Você até que estava no lugar dele. Eu adoraria. Perder as aulas de Poções, Herbologia e só ter um tempo de Adivinhação.- disse Rony.  
  
-Nossa!!! Essas todas??  
  
-Sim... Harry aquei é um sortudo isso sim.  
  
-Olha... Me desculpem mas tenho k ir ter com a Professora Figg. Ginny..  
  
- Sim...  
  
- Logo posso falar com você?  
  
- Claro. Eu também tenho assutos para tratar com você. - disse piscando o olho.  
  
-Tá. Adeus pessoal.  
  
-Xau  
  
Na sala da Professora Figg:  
  
A Professora ainda não tinha chegado, então Harry tomou a liberdade de rondar a sala. Viu de tudo, até que os seus olhos pararam numa fotografia.  
  
Nela estava uma garota, que não devia ter mais de 15 anos, de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Viu que era a Professora. Ao lado estava outra garota de cabelos acajus e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Era a sua mãe... De braço dado com ela estava um garoto. Tinha cabelos incrivelmente pretos e rebeldes e olhos castanhos. Seu pai... Por esta altura já Harry estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Atrás da professora estava um rapaz demasiado alto para a idade e estava com os braços em volta da cintura com a Professora. Devia ser Sirius.  
  
Seguiram-se muitos outros entre os quais Pettigrew e outra garota. Loira e olhos azuis. Harry reconheceu-a como Narcisa Malfoy. Mas trajava o uniforme da equipa Gryffindor... Isso queria dizer k ela fora uma Gryffindor. E estava com braço dado ao Remus Lupin... Será que eles foram namorados???  
  
- Potter... O quê está fazendo????  
  
- Professora Figg? Me desculpe... Como você ainda não tinha chegado eu...  
  
- Não precisa se desculpar. Saí muito ao seu pai. Ele também era muito curioso... Foi graças a isso em que se meteu em tantos sarilhos.  
  
- Você os conheceu não foi??  
  
- Foi...  
  
- Então... Para que me chamou aqui?  
  
- Se sente Harry... O que tenho para contar é muito importante...  
  
Harry sentou, como a professora.  
  
-Bem... Como você sabe eu fui amiga de seus pais.... Era a melhor amiga de sua mãe tal como Sirius era de seu pai...  
  
- Disso eu já sabia...  
  
- Como?  
  
- De um livro que o meu padrinho me deu.  
  
- Bem... Então... Seus pais se casaram e fui madrinha do casamento deles...  
  
- Aonde quer chegar???  
  
- Bem... A verdade Harry... É que eu sou sua madrinha...  
  
Madrinha?! Ele tinha uma madrinha?! Não tinha grande duvidas disso... Mas uma madrinha dando aulas para ele????  
  
-Quer dizer então que você é minha madrinha???  
  
-Sim...  
  
-Então, porquê é que eu não fiquei com você?  
  
- O Ministério não deixou.   
  
-Porquê?! Tive a opurtinidade de viver com a minha madrinha, longe dos Dursley's e por causa do Crouch, não me deixaram?  
  
- Mais ou menos isso, sim... Mas entenda. Eles não deixaram por eu ter sido noiva do Sirius. De certa forma ainda estou noiva dele.- disse mostrando a aliança.- Pensaram que eu podia ter mantindo contacto com ele. Não sei bem de onde tiraram essa ideia, já que nada saí de Azkaban.Mas então Dumbledore lembrou-se, de que se não podesse ficar com você que, olhasse por você. E foi assim que comprei uma casa em Mongnólia Street, bem perto da casa dos seus tios. Tomei a poção de Envelhecimento e fiquei aquela velha raquetica que você conhece.  
  
- Mas então os gatos?E porque é que você nunca foi-me tirar de lá?  
  
- Acredite, eu bem queria ir lá e dar-lhes umas boas estaladas, mas não podia. O pensamento que você viria algum dia para minha casa e ficaria em minha guarda me ajudou. E quanto aos gatos, você não poderia suspeitar que era diferente, pois não? E o bolo... Nunca fui muito boa na cozinha....   
  
- Eu sei... Mas pior que os bolos do Hagrid, não são. Isso eu garanto!  
  
Então Harry começou a rir-se acompanhado por Arabella. Passados uns minutos, Arabella disse:  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Quer um conselho?  
  
- Diga.   
  
- Tente gostar da Ginny Weasley.  
  
- O quê?! Como?!  
  
- Eu gosto de ver os cadernos dos alunos. E no dela estava escrito:" O Harry quer falar comigo" "Ginny Weasley ama Harry Potter" a ocupar três folhas inteiras... Nem imagina a cara dela quando ela voltou e me viu com o cadermo na mão.  
  
Harry corou... Afinal ele também havia chegado à conclusão de que gostava de Ginny...  
  
- Sabe... Acho que ela não se precissa preocupar,não é Harry? Não desperdiçe essas chance de ser feliz...  
  
- É...  
  
- Bem se precisar de alguma coisa, me diga!  
  
- Pode deixar! Adeus Arabella!  
  
- Adeus Harry.  
  
Então Harry deixou a sala para trás e partiu para a sala comunal. Já não tinha mais aula. E, além disso... Queria dar uma volta pelos jardins da escola. Podia ser que encontrasse Ginny...   
  
Mas antes iria contar a novidade a Rony e a Mione.  
  
- E então ela é sua madrinha?!  
  
- Exactamente...  
  
-Que bom. Assim você não fica tão solitário, né?  
  
- Tem razão Mione. Tem muita razão.  
  
- Puxa cara! Você deve estar aos saltos!  
  
- Ainda não... Ainda não...  
  
- Ainda não?! Como assim?!  
  
- Não é nada Rony. Olhem eu vou dar uma volta pelos jardins. Se precisarem... - e atravessou o quadro da Dama Gorda.  
  
- Achaa que lhe deviamos contar?  
  
- Não... Só eu, vc e a Ginny sabem disso.  
  
-Tem razão Mione. Pelo que Ginny disse vai falar com ele hoje à noite... Por isso ela conta. Só espero é que ele não se zangue...  
  
-Não se preocupe. Ele vai entender...  
  
-Tem razão. 


	5. CapituloV

**^-Professor? - disse Harry. Keria falar com o professor, mas ele estava ocupado com os outros professores da Escola de Feitiçaria e Bruxaria de Hogwarts(Dumbledore havia explicado para eles o sucedido há 2 anos atrás).  
  
-Harry... Temo k lhe tenha k dar uma má notícia...  
  
-Pettigrew escapou...- disse Harry e Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo**^  
  
***********************************************************  
  
- Professor... Diga-me que não é verdade. Por favor.  
  
- Lamento Harry. Nós...  
  
Mas o velho director foi interrompido pela Professora Arabella Figg, que abrira a porta ed rompante. Vestia uma camisa de noite azul-escura que chegava aos tornozelos e uns chinelos azuis claros. O robe estava desabotoado.  
  
- É mentira.... Ele não pode ter fugido.... Não agora... - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.   
  
- Lamento imenso Bella. - disse Remus. - Mas parece que realmente Quem-Nós-Sabemos foi no Ministério e libertou Wormtail.  
  
- E o Sírius? O que se passa com ele? Onde ele está? - perguntou Harry.  
  
- Bem... Pelo o que parece Sirus ainda não havia chegado ao Ministério quando Voldemort lá foi. - começou Dumbledore. - Os guardas que o acompanhavam fugiram. Ele ficou lá.  
  
- Ele não está bom da cabeça. - disse a Professora McGonagall.  
  
- Ainda não acabei. Mas ele fugiu pouco tempo depois. Parece que ele se apercebeu de que se ficasse lá Fudge o mandaria logo para Azkaban. E o pior, para receber o beijo.  
  
- E agora Professor? - perguntou o Professor de Feitiços(ñ m lembro como s escreve...;-P).  
  
- A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que ele ou alguém nos mande noticias. É o máximo.  
  
- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ouviu-se um grito vindo da Professora Arabella. - Não é justo!!! Não é... Não é!!!!!!!!! - lágrimas corriam furiosamente pela face morena da madrinha de Harry.  
  
Antes que alguém podesse fazer alguma coisa, a professora saiu batendo a porta estrondosamente.   
  
- Dumbledore... - disse a Professora McGonagall olhando para a porta, pela qual Arabella havia saído. - Não é melhor que...  
  
Dumbledore acenou a cabeça negativamente olhando para Harry, que estava especado no meio da sala, olhando para a porta. Virou-se para os presentes na sala e pediu licença.   
  
Quando viu o Director acenando que sim, Harry abandonou a sala. Andou durante um tempo, mas logo começou a correr. Precisava falar com a madrinha, ele sabia que ela não estava bem. Logo chegou ao quarto da Professora. Ouviu soluços de dentro da sala. Então bateu. Ninguém respondeu, mas decidiu entrar na mesma. Já não se ouvia o choro. Olhou em volta e encontrou a madrinha, melhor amiga de sua mãe, deitada na cama de barriga para baixo, com a face escondida na almofada. Provavelmente para abafar o choro. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou de leve no ombro desta. Ela não teve qualquer reacção. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Chamou por ela, bem baixinho. Outra vez sem reacção. Tocou outra vez no ombro dela, depois na cara. Estava fria... Harry começou a ficar preocupado. "** O que ela tem?"** - pensou. Virou-a d forma a ficar com a barriga para cima. Estava de olhos fechados e a respiração era demasiado lenta, para que ela estivesse dormindo... O rosto estava mais frio ainda...  
  
- Arabella? Arabella???- chamou ele. Chamou mais 3 vezes. Duas a gritar. Estava a se desesperar. Precisava de avisar um Professor. Mas quem? Só havia mais um quarto naquela zona do Castelo segundo ela lhe havia dito, ao explicar o caminho para o seu quarto perto das masmorras "** De quem é?" " Do Professor Snape.**" Só mesmo ela para gostar de dormir nas masmorras...  
  
Não podia ser dele!!! Logo ele!!! Mas a sua madrinha estava desmaiada. Precisava de alguém. Ajeitou a madrinha e correu a ir chamar Snape.  
  
Correu até ao fundo do corredor. Bateu à porta. Snape logo atendeu.  
  
- Tu?????? O que queres aqui???? Seja o que for a resposta é NÃO!!!  
  
- Mas professor...  
  
- Nem mas, nem meio mas! Menos 15 pontos para Griffyndor.- e fechou a porta na cara de Harry.  
  
Harry estava perdendo a paciência... Pensou em Arabella. Não podia deixa-la assim! Resolveu tentar outra vez.  
  
- Por favor Professor. Oiça-me! - não ouve resposta. Não queeria responder? Tudo bem. Iria ver só.  
  
- A PROFESSORA ARABELLA ESTÁ DOENTE. ELA ESTÁ DESMAIADA!!! PRECISSO DE AJUDA.!!!!!!!   
  
Desta vez o Professor Carrancudo abriu a porta. Ficou a fintar Harry.  
  
- Tem a certeza?  
  
- Claro que sim!!! Acha que eu iria brincar com uma coisa dessas??? - disse furioso.  
  
- Não sei. Muito bem...Eu irei ao seu quarto. Avise os outros Professores. O quarto mais próximo é do Lupin e que fica no andar de cima  
  
Não foi necessário dizer nada, Harry correu em direcção a umas escadas para subir. Bateu à porta que s abriu logo em seguida. Harry explicou tudo ao Professor Lupin quecorreu logo para o quarto da Professora Arabella com Harry atrás. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Arabella não estava lá, nem Snape. Harry supôs que já estivessem na Ala Hospitalar. Partiram para a Ala Hospitalar.  
  
Quando chegaram Harry bateu à porta. Não esperou pela resposta e entrou. Reconheceu logo as camas e o tecto, tão familiares para ele. Olhou em volta à procura de sua madrinha. Viu a Enfermeira Madam Pomfrey em frente a uma cama. A cena k viu foi deprimente...  
  
Arabella deitada numa cama, com os cabelos castanhos e sedosos despenteados e espalhados pela almofada. A face, iluminada pela Lua que entrava pela janela, deixara de ter aquele tom moreno e passara a branco. Igual ao Snape ou a Lúcius Malfoy. Era uma grande diferença. Respirava com dificuldade e estava dormindo. Estava também bastante suada... Seria tão grave assim?  
  
- Harry, eu vou tentar contactar o Snuffles a dizer o estado dela. Por favor vá embora. - disse Lupin aproximando-se de Harry.  
  
- Não!- disse - Eu quero ficar aqui. Tenho que ficar. Pelo menos até que Madam Pomfrey me explique o que ela tem.  
  
- Tu tens aulas amanhã.  
  
- Professor? - era Madam Pomfrey...- Por favor, deixe o Potter ficar. É a madrinha dele.  
  
- Como a Srª. sabe?  
  
- Uma vez, sua disse-me que quando tivesse filhos que escolheria Arabella como madrinha. Elas eram muito chegadas. Imagino que ela tivesse mantido o que disse.  
  
Remo então concordou, perante o olhar suplicante de Harry.   
  
- Tudo bem. Mas ñ fique aqui a noite toda. Conto contigo para que isso não aconteça, Papoula. Ele tem aulas amanhã.  
  
- Pode deixar. - disse sorrindo.  
  
Então ele abandonou a sala. Madam Pomfrey levou Harry para junto de Arabella, que, graças aos remédios de Madam Pomfrey, estava apenas dormindo, se bem que continuava suada. Harry perguntou o que se tinha passado com ela.  
  
- Bem... Quando ela soube que o Pettigrew havia fugido e que Black também ela ficou, que meio abalada. Quer dizer... Black tinha a oportunidade de ficar livre e a perdeu. Ela ficava cada vez mais feliz quanto o julgamento mais se aproximava. E depois recebeu uma noticia destas.  
  
- Mas foi só isso? Acho que o estado dela não era só por causa disso.   
  
- E não era. - explicou Madam Pomfrey. - Figg sofreu muito. Em criança perdeu a única família que tinha, os avós. Depois, anos mais tarde foram os seus pais. Evans e o Black foram os únicos que conseguiram ajuda-la a esquecer um bocado a morte dos avós. E depois a prisão do seu padrinho. Não sei se você sabe, mas ela e Black estavam noivos. Ela era e é muito bonita. Pretendentes não lhe faltaram de certeza. Mas ela continuou a acreditar na inocência dele. Acho que os trouxas lhe chamam depressão. Contando com isso, ela estava ardendo em febre. Acho que foi isso que fez com que ela desmaiasse. Se não fosse o Professor Snape ela não conseguiria chegar a tempo.   
  
- Ela vai poder sai amanhã?  
  
- Lamento, mas não. Ela ainda está bastante mal. Não poderá sair até ao fim-de-semana.  
  
- Ah... Entendi.  
  
Harry depois de dar um beijo na face de Arabella pediu licença para Madam Pomfrey. Mas antes de passar pelas portas da Ala Hospitalar, Harry pediu-lhe para que dissesse a Arabella, quando acordasse que ele gostava muito dela. Madam Pomfrey lhe sorriu e acenou.  
  
Harry então partiu para a Sala Comunal dos Griffyndor onde encontrou os seus amigos dormindo nos sofás. Rony, numa poltrona e Ginny e Mione cada uma num sofá. Harry sorriu ao ver essa cena. Eles haviam esperado por ele. Não sabia se acordá-los ou deixá-los assim. Decidiu acordá-los.  
  
Acordou primeiro Rony. Rony custou a acordar, mas depois de lhe dar um safanão ele finalmente despertou. Harry lhe pediu para que ele acordasse Mione enquanto ele acordava Ginny, para irem para os dormitórios.  
  
Quando elas acordaram começaram a fazer milhares de perguntas a Harry. Mas foram interrompidas por Rony, dizendo que Harry havia tido uma noite difícil e para deixarem as explicações para o dia seguinte. Elas acabaram por concordar, contrariadas.   
  
Assim partiram para os dormitórios. Ginny deu um beijo em Harry e foi. Mione depois de dar um em Rony e em Harry(na cara) foi atrás de Ginny. Mas Harry sabia que não iria escapar-se de Rony. Assim, entrou no dormitório. Rony lhe perguntou se estava tudo bem com ele, e se ele não queria falar.   
  
Harry começou a explicar tudo para Rony e quando chegou à parte de Arabella sem reacção e ela desmaiada aconteceu uma coisa que surpreendeu tanto a Rony quanto a Harry. Ele chorou. Chorou por Arabella estar naquele estado e, apesar de ter tantos amigos e pessoas que se preocupavam com ele, Harry se sentia sozinho. Por não tem pais... Rony não sabia o que fazer, mas fez o que achou mais acertado. O abraçou e o consolou. Ele não entendia muito pelo o que o amigo estava a passar, mas sabia que ele estava muito triste...  
  
Harry se surpreendeu pelo abraço, mas retribuiu. Afinal... Rony era o seu melhor amigo.   
  
No dia seguinte, Harry acordou tarde. Mas ainda não tinha perdido nenhuma aula, felizmente. Levantou-se bem devagar e foi tomar um duche. Logo que tivesse um tempo livre iria ver Arabella na Ala Hospitalar. Será que ela já estaria melhor? Quando voltou procurou uma camisa e um par de calças limpas para vestir. Quando estava a acabar de apertar os botões da camisa a porta abre-se. Harry levanta a cabeça para ver quem é. Era Michael Douglas. "O que ele quer aqui?" pensou.  
  
- Bom dia, Potter.- disse o garoto de 14 anos, cabelos loiros, olhos verde-esmeralda e de óculos.   
  
- Bom dia, Douglas. Você não é do 4º ano?  
  
- Sou.  
  
- Então porque você está nos dormitórios de 5º ano?  
  
- Caso tu não saibas, minha irmã é a melhor amiga da sua namorada. Então me considero com direito de aparecer aqui de vez em quando, já que eu também sou muito amigo dela. - respondeu Michael ajeitado os óculos e dando um sorriso.  
  
- Sei... - disse desconfiado. Harry sabia muito bem da amizade de Ginny e Michael e não gostava nada dela... - O que é que tu queres aqui?  
  
- Falar contigo e mostrar uma coisa.  
  
- Diz logo o que você quer, que eu não perder as aula outra vez.  
  
- Apressadinho...  
  
Harry ouviu ele murmurar... "Mesmo igual a ele". Mas não teve tempo para disser nada. Michael já estava tirando a varinha das suas vestes e murmurando o feitiço. Harry viu sair, da ponta da varinha dele, uma fumaça branca, tomando a forma de uma moldura em forma de quadrado.  
  
- Que é isso?- perguntou.  
  
- Espera. - respondeu Michael dando um sorriso misterioso(a quem é que isto me faz lembrar?)  
  
O interior da moldura começou a tomar forma. Era o desenho de quatro pessoas. Duas mulheres e dois homens. Uma tinha olhos castanhos e cabelo vermelho-claro. Era um bocado baixa. Vestia um vestido amarelo torrado com um cinto e corrente preto. Usava também uma capa por cima dos ombros, igualmente preta. Tinha uma expressão alegre. A outra, era mais alta que a 1ª. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis claros. Usava um vestido igual à 1ª só que azul escuro e com o cinto em castanho. A capa igualmente em castanho, presa por um pendente que era bastante parecido com um pássaro. A sua expressão era de preocupação.  
  
Os homens eram mais ou menos da mesma altura. Um vestia uma armadura do mesmo amarelo que o vestido da mais baixa com motivos em vermelho. O cabelo era de cor negra, bastante forte. E muito desarrumado... Pareciam os seus próprios cabelos...Os seus olhos... Era um bocado esquisito... A sua cor era castanha, mas com pintas em cinza... Estava olhando, discretamente para a mulher de amarelo e tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.  
  
O segundo homem encontrava-se atrás da mulher de azul e tinha um ar bastante pesado. Zangado... Chateado... Vestia uma armadura igual à do 1º homem, só que preta e com motivos em verde escuro.   
  
Por detrás destas quatro pessoas encontrava-se um castelo, muito parecido com Hogwarts. Seriam os fundadores?  
  
- Como pode ter percebido... - começou Michael - estes são os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Helga Huflepuff - disse apontado para a mais baixinha e de vestido amarelo - Rowena Ravenclaw - para a mais alta - Salazar Slytherin- apontou para o homem carrancudo- E finalmente... Godric Griffyndor.   
  
- Sim... Já vi o quadro. Mas o que queres que eu faça com istoo? - perguntou Harry, apontando para o quadro  
  
- Bem... Na verdade só quero que olhes para ele.  
  
- *Cara surpresa* O quê?!?! Só isso?!?!?!?!  
  
- Sim.  
  
Harry aproximou-se de Michael tirou-lhe o quadro das mãos. Olhou fixamente para o quadro... A vista começou a ficar embaciada e a cicatriz voltou a doer imenso. Palavras saíram da sua boca:  
  
**" Parabéns Michael Huflepuff... Finalmente você me encontrou... Agora só faltam os outros Herdeiros... Tá num bom caminho... Obrigada..."**  
  
Harry acordou do transe e piscou os olhos. O que ele disse? Ele não sabia... Olhou em volta à procura de Michael Douglas, mas estava sozinho... Raios! Pensou... E agora, que eu faço? Olhou para as suas mãos e viu lá o quadro. Antes não se mexia... Devia ter sido feito por um artista Muggle... Mas agora mexia-se, e bastante. Rowena tinha tirado um livro de dentro da capa e começado a ler. Se parecia bastante com Mione... Depois, Salazar e Godric começaram a ter uma discussão bastante calorosa. Helga, estava vendo eles discutirem com uma a famosa gota na cabeça( não existe em H.P., mas é o que melhor exprime o que ela está sentindo) e Rowena havia se juntado a ela... Depois começaram a incentivar cada uma delas Salazar e Godric. Harry deixou o quadro de lado e apressou-se a acabar de se vestir e correu para aula. Em cima da sua cama ficou o quadro que agora mostrava os Fundadores de Hogwarts rindo alegremente.  
  
*  
  
- Bem Wormtail... - disse um homem extremamente loiro e com olhos azuis, quase cinzas. - Espero que tenha valido a pena ir lá te buscar.  
  
- Claro que sim, Malfoy. Achas que eu sou um inútil?  
  
- Queres que eu responda?  
  
- Não. Agora leva-me até o Lord, por favor.  
  
- Está bem... Ele quer te ver mesmo. Mas tem cuidado como me falas, estás em minha casa. Posso te mandar embora daqui quando quiser.  
  
  
  
- Não podes não. O lorde ainda precisa de mim.  
  
- Isso é o que tu pensas.- disse Malfoy se aproximando de Peter Pettigrew perigosamente e olhando nos olhos dele. - Ele diz que esta é a tua ultima esperança. Se falhas ele próprio dá cabo de ti!  
  
Pettigrew recuou um pouco sob o olhar ameaçador, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido de Lúcios Malfoy.   
  
- Um concelho, não de amigos, porquê é com nojo que eu olho para essa sua cara, mas de colegas e que provavelmente, acreditam os dois no Lord das Trevas, NÃO-FALHES-MAIS-VEZ-NENHUMA!.- Malfoy disse isto bem devagar.- Agora... Se bem que seria bem divertido de te ver morrer. Mas vai! Ele não gosta de esperar. Mexe-te.  
  
Pettigrew partiu em direcção ao fim do corredor onde se encontrava, e virou à esquerda. O corredor onde ele se encontrava estava cheio de retratos da família Malfoy. Lucius, Narcissa, e Draco.   
  
Pettigrew se lembrava de Narcissa Stevens. Linda garota, pelo menos até se casar com o Malfoy. Desde aí nunca a vira. Será que continuava bela, como antes? Lembrava-se de Lilían ter problemas em decidir que iria ser a madrinha do filho dela. Tinha pena por causa de Harry... Sem pai nem mãe. Tudo por causa dele... "**Não. Agora já é tarde. Tu és um Comensal da Morte agora. Não dá para voltar atrás, não dá. " **  
  
Virou novamente à esquerda, deixando para trás os retratos trouxas "Pelo menos estamos sempre no quadros" dizia Draco, da Familia Malfoy," A FAMILIA DOS LOIROS BURROS". Só aos homens, Narcissa era inteligente demais para ser chamada de burra.  
  
*  
  
Uma carruagem acabava de chegar aos jardins de Hogwarts. Um fantasma ajudou uma senhora, de meia-idade, descer da carruagem.  
  
- Obrigada. - disse.  
  
- De nada, Senhora. Irá precisar de ajuda para a bagagem?  
  
- Não. O Guarda-Chaves virá me ajudar, não se preocupe.  
  
- Tudo bem então.  
  
- Mas antes de ir, poderá guarda-lás por um tempo? Ele não sabe que vim.  
  
- Sim... Mas posso dar a minha opinião?  
  
- Claro que sim.- disse dando um sorriso.  
  
- Bem... Se quiser eu consigo levar as malas para o seu quarto, e depois a Senhora poderá visitar o Guarda-Chaves.  
  
- Sabe? Até acho que tem razão. Eu também levo algumas.  
  
Então a senhora pegou na varinha e disse: Wingardium Leviosa . As malas postaram-se na sua frente, balançando levemente. O fantasma, não sabendo bem como, conseguiu pegar em duas malas.  
  
- Vamos? - perguntou. O fantasma assentiu e começou a "levitar" em direcção ao castelo.  
  
**"Que saudades que tinha disto aqui" **pensou a mulher e romou em direcção ao castelo.  
  
*  
  
Ele estava escondido, nem sabia bem onde.  
  
"Voltei à estaca zero" pensou " Sempre fui bastante azarento" . E se sentou na palha presente no campo onde ele estava.  
  
  
  
- Eu é que levava sempre com os balanços... Mas o Prongs também não ficava atrás. Lembro-me daquela vez em que ele partiu o nariz. A Lilly ficou preocupadissíma. Depois sempre que ela se zangava vinha descarregar em cima de mim. Mas sempre pedia desculpa. * suspiro * Sempre fui bastante feliz... Até quando fugi de casa.  
  
- Hei? O que você está fazendo aí?  
  
Sirius virou a cara de forma a que a pessoa não o conseguisse reconhecer. - Nada não. Estou indo. - E começou a correr. Chegou numa altura em que se transformou em cão e virou para Norte, para Hogwarts.  
  
*_*  
  
Remus Lupin, professor de História da Magia, estava na sua sala, preparando a aula de 7º ano.  
  
- Estes alunos... Só espero que tenham feito o dever desta vez. Lembrou-se de Mariah Bones, irmã de Susan Bones, nunca havia feito um único TPC. Era com muita pena que tirava pontos de Huflepuff. Ela também ficava ressentida... Mas era tão esquecida!  
  
Depois de acabar de preparar a aula sobre a origem da Ordem de Merlin e de dar aula para o 4º ano de Griffyndor, Remus foi dar uma volta pelo castelo.   
  
Estava no jardim quando tomba em alguém. Esse alguém é a mesma mulher que chegou há pouco na carruagem. Tinha cabelos loiros presos numa trança e olhos azuis.  
  
- Tu?! O que fazes aqui?- disse com uma cara bastante surpresa.  
  
- Oi Remus. Tudo bem?- deu um lindo sorriso para o Professor.  
  
Remus depois deste sorriso não pode deixar de sorrir também. 


End file.
